


Daffy Dialogues - Lisa Has Second Thoughts

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer's Auto Yard, Bobby Singer's Dead Wife, Gen, Mexican Mafia, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Lisa Has Second Thoughts




End file.
